1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for absorbing petroleum based products.
In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing spillage of petroleum based products.
2. The Prior Art
Methods and apparatuses for removing petroleum based product spillage have been needed for many years, and are well known in prior art.
Small quantities of petroleum spillage, such as oil, frequently occur on solid surfaces, especially roadways and garages. In prior art, small quantities of spillage can be removed by spreading oil absorbing materials, such as saw dust, over the oil. However, the oil laden saw dust is difficult to collect and dispose of and this method is only practical on small quantities. Many times the spillage is simply sluiced off the surface using a hose, resulting in possible ground water contamination and pollution in general.
The largest and most damaging spills occur on water. Petroleum based products spilled in oceans and lakes are very difficult to remove, and cause extensive damage to the environment. In prior art the spillage is contained by large booms which encircle it. While booms have been used to successfully contain petroleum spillage, they can be rendered ineffective by adverse weather, rough seas, or many other factors. However, even when contained, the spillage must be removed. This is done by skimming. Skimming is a very time consuming and difficult technique. A great amount of man-power is needed, and the expense is very high.
Another method of removing spillage is to burn it off. A petroleum based product, such as oil, is ignited and allowed to burn. While less expensive than skimming, the oil is not reclaimable and the atmosphere pays a high price due to the large quantities of smoke and pollution produced. Also, it is difficult to ignite the spillage, the correct weather and other factors must be met.
Petroleum spillage may also wash ashore, contaminating shorelines and beaches. Petroleum absorbing materials can be used, and often are. Saw dust, or more commonly straw, is spread over the spillage. While this material will absorb petroleum, it will also absorb water. The material's hydrophilic property is the reason it cannot be used to remove spillage in open water or even when contained by a boom. When used on a shoreline, only areas above the water line can be effectively cleaned. Any water present will reduce the effectiveness of the petroleum absorbing material, making its use impractical. Also, the oil laden material is difficult to collect and dispose of.
Another problem associated with many oil spills is the presence of combustible gases in the ambient air surrounding the spill. Various oil absorbing products which have been used in the past have been known to create static electricity, which can ignite these gases, leading to explosions and fires.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and device for absorbing petroleum based products.
Another object is to provide a method and device which works on water or on a dry surface.
And another object is to provide a reusable petroleum based product absorbing device.
Still another object is to provide a relatively inexpensive method and device for removing spillage of petroleum based products.
Yet another object is to provide a device which is easily and efficiently used.
A further object is to provide a hydrophobic petroleum absorbing device which is easily and inexpensively shipped.
And a further object is to provide a device which has an infinite shelf life.
Yet a further object is to provide a method and device which is non-toxic.
And still a further object is to provide an anti-static petroleum absorbing device which can be utilized safely in the presence of explosive vapors.